Moonlight Dessert
by Iceria
Summary: Neuro had left Yako for long enough, and Yako gets tired of it, trying to find any trace of him in the human world. After a bit of a clue is found, Yako finds her self face to face with Neuro's fiance...
1. Chapter 1

Moonlight Dessert

Chapter 1: moonless night

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story except for Shuura Kairi

Note: I wrote it on actual paper, and drew a doujinshi for it (the doujin was created first)

Yako stared at the starry sky intently, but something seemed to be missing, just like how Neuro left her without a sayonara. It was the moon. This time, Yako had taken Kanae with her in order to investigate the Crystal Castle, which was a castle that contained demonic power. It was also partially made into an inn, and staying there wasn't too bad, either. She was hopeful that she would see Neuro there because of the numerous legends that she heard about the castle. "Kanae, what part of the castle should be explored through first though? We can't just run around and let those stupid cops catch us, so we need a plan." The two friends chatted on the balcony of Yako's room. "Oh, don't worry that much! We'll be able to survive as long as we have the anti-demon diamond spears. I'll probably run through the Demon infested secret chamber, but according to the legends, barely anyone survived long enough to share their discoveries. The demons that infest the chamber are also said to strike at weary travelers when the Emerald moon is displayed on the night sky." Kanae replied playfully. "But, Yako, you should get something to eat before we lash out tonight. I wouldn't want to drag you along the dark hallways if you faint … Yako?" As expected, Yako was gone in the blink of an eye.

It was too late when Kanae arrived in the French restaurant. Yako had finished 67 cups of vanilla pudding, 12 black forest chocolate cakes, and tortured the poor chef enough with her orders. Before Yako could finish the piece of dark chocolate in her fingers, Kanae snatched it away. "Yako… You are practically eating like a pig! We need to pack the tools needed for tonight's adventure!" Kanae yelled fiercely. How could Yako ever forget? It was mandatory to find Neuro. "Okay! I'm sorry! But you'll have to pay for me!" Yako turned away happily after her afternoon tea time, while Kanae's face turned five shades the color of burning fire. After they returned to their rooms, midnight had struck. They each picked up their own diamond spear and each packed a small bag with their own belongings.

It was 12:00pm already, so they scurried along the bushes in order to hide from the police. They humiliated them selves by rolling, flipping, or crawling under bushes, otherwise, they would be caught red handed by the police. Finally, they reached the garden pathway to the entrance. "Um…Yako, do you think you're ready for this? Kanae whispered quietly. "Yes." Yako replied with confidence. _I hope Kanae won't be too surprised when she knows my real intention, but onto finding Neuro first, though. _Yako thought. "Yako, look. The Emerald moon actually exists. Now I'm starting to wonder what kind of bogus we'll find in there." Kanae commented. Yako had not noticed it until now, and it was there, sturdily planted into the dark blue night sky, as if representing Neuro's eye. It also multiple rings in it, giving it a wheel like appearance. _Ugh, now the weird surroundings are eating up a lot of time, just get the hell over this. _The moment Yako set foot on the blue crystal path, a sound like a sneer could be heard from behind them. It sounded awfully familiar. "Kanae, did you hear that?" "Yeah. It sounded soft, yet it contained a demonic hiss…" The two girls dashed down the path at full speed, and rolled down a set of spiraled stairs. They ended up in a heap at the bottom of the stairs, with Kanae mumbling about being crushed by a pig. Another menacing sneer could be heard from above. The creepy voice of cackling demons could be heard loud and clear. A pitch black path rolled out in front of them into the seemingly never ending darkness. Suddenly, Yako's cell phone rang with a spooky tone that she never heard before.

Okay, this is the first chapter, so it's short, but the next few chapters should be three times as long as this one (because this chapter only took up one page inside of my notebook)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The lost angel

_ Is this even happening? _Yako sighed, and flipped open her phone, and on the screen was a message: _Enter tis grounds at your own risk, human! _Yako shook her head thinking about how dumb this was, but it was no joke. She was half dead from walking down the path without any rest. "Oh wow. This is really wasting my time, Yako. If I were looking for some hot boys with all this time, I might've found someone already!" Kanae whined. "Yako, let's leave this place. It's really giving me the creeps." Yako frowned at Kanae's comment. She knew that Kanae didn't know her intentions, but she was not persistent enough. "Fine, Kanae, but wait for me!" "Oh, shut up. Your screaming could cause the floor to collapse… Yako!" _Kanae._ Yako called out weakly inside her head, even she herself would almost ignore the voice. She only felt herself falling down, along with the sensations of crystal shards slashing her skin. Even without looking at herself, she knew that her body was covered in blood. Yako fainted as her head hit a cold, icy surface.

_N…? Am I still alive? Neuro._ Yako opened her weary eyes. All four sides of her were covered in bright green transparent crystal walls. She didn't even know that green crystals existed, and yet they were presented clearly in front of her eyes, with an eerie light casting down on her. Even though she was still lying on the cold surface she was previously on before, her wounds were all carefully bandaged. In such a dark corridor, there couldn't possibly have been any burglars, and burglars wouldn't have been that kind. Kanae wasn't around, so who…? _Such a beautiful green_, Yako thought, _just like Neuro's eyes…what? _

Neuro. It had to be him, because only his race could access this area with such ease. Yako then related the sneers that she heard to that of Neuro's laughs. How could she not know? "NEURO!" Yako didn't care if the ceiling collapsed. Her mind swarmed with the thoughts of Neuro. Unfortunately, the ceiling did collapse, and this time, more pieces were involved in the impact. _Now, I guess I could die peacefully. _But Yako didn't get pierced by the shards, and instead, got rescued by a pair of strong arms. She could see the vivid green orbs staring into her own amber ones. "Neuro!" Yako cried happily. Neuro's gaze was perverted but sincere. As cruel as always, Neuro was only sweet for a moment. When Neuro approached the window of Yako's room, he aimed for the bed and threw Yako merciless onto the soft material. "Jeez… he's so mean! What the…huh?" An envelope the color of fresh lavender floated down into her hands.

"Yako! Are you alright? I actually thought you were dead, and holy crap! How'd you bandage so many wounds by yourself?" Kanae gasped. Yako only smiled timidly. "Oh well, there's a ball in the crystal tower after three days. You should really get a dancing partner. Handsome boys are a plus." "No, it's fine. You can go find yours right now." Yako giggled. After Kanae evacuated the room, Yako gently opened the violet envelope. If it was from Neuro, then some prank or horror might pop out, but none did. All it contained was a piece of light blue paper, saying:_ Yako, meet me on the very tip of the crystal tower, or I'll tear your limbs off. Nougami Neuro._

"What? He's so not fair! He didn't even write the time, or maybe it's the time of the ball? Or now?" Yako decided to go now, just in case that Neuro would get an excuse to torture her, not that he needed one anyway. While she strode down the stairs, she tripped and rolled all the way down. "Hey, Yako, how long do you want me to hide?" Sai complained. She rolled out of a pillar at the bottom of the stairs. "Ah, Sai, get in my room, and get dressed quickly." Yako ordered. "Then, good luck for you and Neuro!" Sai added. Yako blushed redder than a tomato. Yako dashed out of the gate, flushed with redness. Right before Yako could approach the crystal tower, the vines of a rose wrapped around her neck and strangled her. "Now, little girl, I will not allow you to steal my mate, my destined mate…" A gush of cold air blew against the back of Yako's head.

The refreshing morning sun filled Kanae's room, shining on Kanae's face. _Time to wake Yako up, _thought Kanae. She grabbed a random shirt and a pair of jeans, changed into them, and stumbled out the door. Then, she went to knock on Yako's door. "Yako. Yako, are you alright? Yako, get your butt out here!" No matter how hard she slammed her fists on the door, Yako would not reply. When Kanae couldn't take it anymore, she kicked down the door with brute strength. All there was in Yako's room were her food, clothes, and the breeze lifting the laced curtains.

"I, Kairi Shuura, am the number one princess of Hell. Under what circumstances shall the slave fall in love with the master?" Shuura asked with fury. "I…am not the slave or toy under anyone's possession. I support Neuro because of his innocent heart…" Yako passed out before she could say anything else.

Note: I don't think I should keep showing you guys trashy stuff, so, can you guys please tell me if I should continue it or not?

- Iceria -


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Night Party

Note: I did some more editing and translating from my own notebook, and some stuff turned out to be pretty weird. Hope it's good enough

_Where am I? Why is the air so cold? Neuro, please come… _Yako was imprisoned inside of a finely polished, purple crystal box, concealed above the chandelier of the ball room. Shuura slid her fingers against the smooth surfaces of the crystal box, and as if she had read Yako's mind, answered her: "My dear, on top of this chandelier, the Evil Blind and Evil Existence have been cast on this box. Even if it were a demon as powerful as Neuro, it would still be impossible to find it. In hell, I also devour mysteries, and the power I possess rivals Neuro's."

Yako's whole body froze. _What if Neuro never finds me? How will I show him my gratitude for anything?_ Yako took out her phone, and found out that three days had past. That meant it would be only three hours until the ball. Suddenly, Yako heard some steady footsteps leading into the ball room. It was Neuro. Because of Yako's sudden absence, Neuro had come to investigate the most suspicious places Yako could've been. "Oho, this time, the opponent isn't human, Shuura." Neuro mumbled. "Shuura, what crimes have you committed in the human world." Neuro was about to boil over in anger. "My dear Neuro, I've just come for our honeymoon. I decided that this would be the best choice for where it would take place. We could devour our fill of mysteries, and then I could dispose of any obstacles myself." After Shuura's words, Neuro heart was petrified.

Kanae was really worried about Yako, so she also aimed for the ball room. All she saw was Yako's assistant, and a gorgeous woman that looked similar to him. "Hey, Mr. Assistant! Did you happen to come across Yako anywhere?" Kanae asked. "No, I'm afraid not. It feels as if Yako evaporated from earth. I can't feel her presence." Neuro had never been this worried, other than being worried over his food. Kanae had a sudden urge to ask Neuro who that beautiful woman was. Her hair was the same color as Neuro's, except she had longer hair, and also had dark maroon highlights. "Mr. Assistant, where'd you get this girl?" Neuro didn't answer, and instead pointed his middle finger at Shuura. "I'm sure of it. Shuura, you are the criminal. This time, even I don't have any evidence, but following my senses, I can say that you are without hesitation. Reveal all that you have done or I will have to take your life."

Neuro was about to reveal his true form, but Shuura put placed her hand on his cheek. "Tsk, why do you have to care about such a lowly louse? You should know that I'm much better than her." Shuura said proudly. Neuro didn't say a thing, and pulled off the chandelier. The spell had worn off, and the crystal box instantly shattered to pieces. Yako's body was covered with red slashes. "Fufu… you are such a worrisome girl." Neuro smiled at Yako. "Wait!" Shuura grabbed onto Neuro's arm, not letting go. "How could such a piece of dented trash be fit for you?" Shuura had become nervous. "Neuro, the hells wont forgive you if you kill me. It'd be better if you listen to me. The 777 Tools of Hell – Evil Passion." Shuura pulled out a stick of lipstick, and pulled the cap off, showing the shimmering pink. She quickly applied the lipstick onto her own lips, and planted a perfect kiss on Neuro's cheek.

Neuro's green eyes had become pink. Yako had a smile on her face, but she could tell that bitter tears were rolling down her cheeks. The tables turned when Neuro's expression changed. An expression of lust. He took one step forward, snatched Yako away, and bounded out of the window. "No… It can't be. Was I not the one destined to be with Neuro?" Shuura blacked out.

Neuro took Yako to Yako's room, and started to undo Yako's ribbon. "Neuro, stop this immediately!" Yako slapped Neuro with all her might. Neuro blinked once, and his eyes returned to neon green. "Yako… Where am I?" The pinkness was gone, but the lust still lingered in his eyes. Yako wrapped her arms around Neuro's waist, and fell asleep. "Hn…So this is love…" Neuro drifted into sleep with Yako.

The next morning, Yako found it impossible to get out of bed. She was locked in Neuro's death embrace. Neuro's sleeping face was angelic. Yako pressed her lips against his before he could wake up. She giggled in success. Neuro woke up to her laugh, and hugged her even tighter. "Yako…I'll try do break the puzzle of love by sacrificing you." That quote was followed by an evil laugh.

When Yako walked out of the door, Kanae was there to greet her. "So, Yako, what unforgivable things did Mr. Assistant do to you?" Yako's face turned red again. "N…Nothing." Kanae was tired of hiding it. "Yako, I think you should make some chocolates or cookies for him. _Yeah, like I should make chocolates for him when he'll throw them out the window._ "Okay…I guess." Yako quickly covered up.

Neuro was sitting on the balcony of a random room, mumbling his thoughts. "Hmph… So what if I don't like Shuura? It's not like anything would happen if I don't." As Neuro expressed his worries, a piece of his hair stood up and became glowing green. "Shit… That troublesome louse, she might be in danger now."

Yako was lying lazily on the comfortable mattress of her bed, gazing at the blue sky outside the window. She didn't even sense the horror that was aiming for her, unfurling it's clawed wings beyond the boundaries of the castle. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Egg Pudding

Note: I'll be kind of busy because of those stupid exams, but I'll update with super speed afterwards

The kitchen window shattered into trillions of tiny glass shards. Shrill screams could be heard from the main halls, and thousands of innocent lives were lost.

All of the tourists in the main lobby had now stopped breathing, and blood was splattered everywhere. Every one of the corpses was marked with a purple triangle, much like Neuro's hell batteries. Yako and Godai were both gone from the crime scene. Strangely, none of the nearby police stations could sense the murderous intent.

"Shuura! If anything happens to Yako's safety, I won't go easy on you!" Neuro had gone down the neuropath. His eyes became opaque with the color of opals, just like the mysteries he devoured. "So? You can't say that if you don't have any evidence." Shuura stood timidly in the center of a mountain of dead bodies, and didn't look like a murderer at all. In the dead silence, Godai climbed out from a heap of bloody corpses. "Damn you, massacring bitch! Where'd you dump the brat?" Godai cursed. "If you really want to know, then that vixen was sacrificed to Shiiro. It would be pointless to rescue her soul now." Shuura said coldly. The arrogance in her words made Godai's blood pressure heighten. "But Neuro, you shouldn't care that much since you are fated to return to hell."

Neuro took in nothing of what Shuura said, and rocketed up to the secret bell tower chambers. There, he faced the empress of the hell – Shiiro. "Your highness, I beg you to save Yako's soul. I need her power to be able to feast on the human grounds." Neuro pleaded. "Neuro, I know that your power isn't limited to just this. Also, you should know that you may acquire as many slaves as you need in the human world. Why do you insist to keep Yako?" Shiiro didn't know that Neuro had grown a human heart. "Highness, if you don't allow me to collect what I need, then I'm afraid I'll have to win with a fight. 777 tools of hell – Evil Metal." Neuro expected Shiiro to be scratched, but he was wrong. The attack slid through as if Shiiro were air. "Neuro, even after five thousand years, you still have the heart of a child." Shiiro giggled with motherliness.

"Oho… You son of a bitch! How dare you pull my hair so brutally after I'd mended it with Hell Hard Wax?" Shuura passed through the higher hallways, slashing every victim in sight. Although she knew that her power was great, she was surprised at how hard Godai tugged her hair. "Hmph, I guess I could've overpowered Neuro's anger at anytime I wanted, then." Shuura then walked out the door like a model, showing off her huge posterior.

"Neuro, I can save her soul, but you have to prove your endurance in the human world, and not hurt your self like the time you fought Sicks." Shiiro said gently. A crack appeared on Neuro's porcelain face, and he was clearly troubled by something. "Unless Yako is with me, I would face my demise in the human world no matter how sturdy my body is." Shiiro's lips formed a smile. "All is fine with me, Neuro. I'll cancel Shuura's honeymoon right now to prevent earth to lose even more innocent souls. Yako should still be alive if you save her from Shuura's Amethyst box right now." Neuro's heart released another new emotion. "Thank you indeed, your highness.

Shuura was sitting on the Amethyst box that Yako was trapped in. After a few minutes, Shuura started to strip. "Hey…What are you doing? Someone might come in here and see you naked!" "You still don't understand, do you? Neuro has never touched another woman for the thousands of years he's alive, and I shall be his first woman." Yako shifted uncomfortably at Shuura's voice. But if what she thought was true… "Shuura, I'm sorry to say this, but Neuro has touched me for thousands of times in the detective office." Yako said firmly. "What the fucking hell, you bitch? If that's true, then you are so going to hell for what you did." The ends of Shuura's hair transformed into ultra sharp blades.

Yako's POV (point of view)

Being stuck in that narrow space was worse than Neuro's torturing. After seeing this crazed bitch, I'll never think that Neuro's mean again. The poisonous gas floating in the room was choking me. I felt my life being drained away from me. Neuro can be unreasonable, but he tries his best to protect me from harm. I believed that he would save me, and now, it was proven right in front of my teary eyes. Neuro was approaching Shuura with steady steps. "Shuura, don't act so shamelessly. I already have a precious person filling the gap of my heart. Even if she doesn't love me herself, I'll still love her for all eternity." Shuura laughed at Neuro's statement. My heart stopped for a moment. Neuro understood love? No, that couldn't have been true. Neuro had once said that he could never understand human feelings. If a heart actually existed in him, then it would be a whole different story.

Iceria's POV (general point of view)

"The 777 tools of hell, Evil Birdcage." Neuro's overflowing power had made the birdcage structure ten times more powerful than its original form. A huge diamond birdcage came down on Shuura, but Shuura also used a vile trick. "The 777 tools of hell, Evil Flame!" The pillars of tough diamond began to degenerate under the heat of the purple fire. Shuura pulled up a melting diamond spear, and shoved it into Neuro's chest without hesitation. Thick blood gushed out of Neuro's mouth. "Even if I die… I'd die with Yako instead of you…" Yako froze in realization. Neuro had actually loved her from the start, and that he was just too shy to confess the truth. "Neuro!" Yako didn't care if no one could hear her, but she screamed Neuro's name with all of her breath that remained. First, a small slit appeared, and later, amethyst shards were cascading down like a waterfall. "The 777 tools of hell, Evil Crystal!" Neuro used up the last of his power to summon the powerful tool. After a few minutes, Shuura was encased in finely polished emerald. Yako was clearly free of Shuura's spell, but Neuro doubled over in pain, and then fainted due to the weariness of fighting Shuura. With Godai's help, Yako was able to drag Neuro back to the office.

'_Neuro's body is still in the state of devastation, and I don't know if he'll survive. I think you should try and give him what he yearned for so much.' _Akane wrote a line of words on the white board. Then, Akane pushed Yako onto Neuro's chest. Yako had planned to walk away, but Neuro secured his iron grip on her wrist. "Yako… Don't leave… Or I'll throw you out the window…" Neuro uttered. Neuro was dream talking, and it was actually entertaining to hear what he said. Yako thought that Neuro only wanted to toy with her body, but the fact that he had grown a human heart startled her. Neuro's healing speed was gradually getting slower, and his demonic power was decreasing by every second. This time, Yako dragged Neuro though the bathroom door, and into the bathtub. She squeezed a handful of lavender shampoo into Neuro's hair, and massaged his silky hair with care. Neuro was still in a comma, so Yako had to hold him up to prevent him falling face first into the water. She rinsed Neuro's hair clean of soap suds, and dragged him onto bed.

"Sheesh… That brat should be happy that she's alive." Godai kicked the door open and plopped himself down on the couch. 'Yo, Godai! I made some pudding. Do you wanna try some?" Yako asked. "Sure." Godai took a bite out of the egg pudding, and put on a blank face. "It's not too bad, but too bad that the monster can't eat pudding!" Yako only smiled sheepishly.

"Neuro, open your mouth." Yako scooped a spoon of pudding and fed it to Neuro. Neuro opened his mouth like an infant. He'd never felt so humiliated before, yet it tasted sweet at the same time. "You know Neuro… You look adorable when you're asleep." Yako commented. Neuro did something that he had never done in his life before. He blushed. His cheeks were dyed the color of cherry popsicles. "Hm. This is the first time that I've tried human food. Your cooking is quite good, Yako." "Well, I'm happy that you like it." Yako wrapped her arms around his neck, and Neuro fell asleep in her arms. "Heh heh… you really are cute while you're asleep." Yako sighed. Outside the window, something laughed softly. "Wow, Yako. You're such a bad girl. Don't think that you can betray me." The mysterious figure took a snapshot of the two, and rushed back to his helicopter.

Author's note: This took quite some time to finish. By the way, my friend tried to read this with the Google Chrome translator, but it sounded like alien language once translated LOL


End file.
